


【Jaydick】you still catch my eye（圣诞一发完）

by XBTX



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XBTX/pseuds/XBTX
Summary: 哥谭学院的公共休息室里，杰森大声描述着他的初恋。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 11





	【Jaydick】you still catch my eye（圣诞一发完）

哥谭学院是美国最有名的学力与名誉并重的学府，在这片缺乏贵族文化的美洲大陆上，它罕见地在制度体系建筑物等各方面模仿着中世纪英国贵族学校。不过，学生清一色全男性、在美国已经不流行的校园制服、以及强制性的住宿要求，这些未必会受到从小娇生惯养的有钱人家小少爷们的欢迎吧。  
12月24日，圣诞节假期的第三天，不少学生紧赶慢赶着收拾了行李回家，但也并不是每个人都那么恋家。“家”就在本地的杰森·陶德就是其中一个不打算动窝的人。他的朋友们也大多留在了学校里。名义上是自主利用这个假期的时间，学习知识完善自身修养，实际上几个人拿出私藏的零食，一人抱着一杯热可可，在公共休息室里吵闹成一团。  
“……然后她就说，‘先生，您受伤了吗？’——啊，我的天哪，她的笑容——”  
“——就像蒲公英一样可爱，”坐在他左边的少年打断了他，同时翻了个白眼，“老兄，你已经说了十七八遍我都能一边倒立一边背下来了。换个别的好吗？有点新意好吗？”  
被嫌弃的少年耸耸肩，丝毫不感到冒犯：“是你们非要说恋爱话题的，我的初恋还在进行时，我当然可以一直说这个说下去。”  
“你闭嘴，换人。好的，陶德，就你吧。”  
被点到名的人耸耸肩，放下一直捧着的被子，清了清嗓子。对于他这装模作样的“仪式感”，他的朋友们低声笑了出来，于是陶德不是很真心地瞪了他一眼。  
“那么来讲讲我的初恋吧。”陶德说，他的声音平静、低沉，配合着公共休息室炉火的劈啪作响声，就好像在讲某个神秘离奇的故事。  
“首先，我和我的命运相遇是在一个下着雪的圣诞夜，我那时候年纪还很小，还没有理解自己心跳加快的原因，但我已经知道那个人是特别的了。”  
陶德顿了顿，其他人点点头，对后面的内容非常期待。  
“那个人有一双美丽的蓝眼睛，虽然是蓝色的，但是让人感觉很温暖。”杰森说，一个少年轻声从鼻子里哼了一声，悄悄嘀咕着：“好了，到目前为止都和之前一样。”  
杰森喝了口热可可，他张开嘴，其他人深吸一口气，屏息专心听着，于是杰森用非常快的语速说道：“总之她有着黑到发蓝的大波浪长发V字领口一直开到肚脐以下但是却有黄色的立领几乎能遮住她的半张脸她的歌声非常美妙，所以我管她叫罗宾！”  
他一口气说完了，兴致勃勃地来回看着他皱起眉头开始苦思冥想的朋友们，直到坐在他斜对面姜黄色头发的少年兴奋地一拍手。  
“我知道了！是2017年12月《花花公子》的封面女郎！”  
杰森垮下脸来：“好吧，你对了。”  
没有猜到的其余人要不然豁然开朗地惊呼，要不然不甘心地叹了口气。  
除了一个人。  
坐在离杰森的小团体不远的位置，一个戴眼镜的短发少年，一脸茫然。  
“什么？”  
他的声音说不上大，但是还没变声的少年嗓音混在在杰森等人正在变声的低沉声线中，却十分明显。  
几个人转过头来看他。  
意识到自己引起了别人注意的少年有点不好意思地低下头，匆匆忙忙开始收拾东西，似乎打算离开。  
出乎所有人（包括他本人）的意料，杰森短暂地离开了他的位置，走过去挡住了对方的去路。  
“理查德·格雷森，对吧？”杰森按住了对方正在整理的一叠草稿纸。  
“喔哦。”杰森背后的人发出不太赞同的声音，也许他们或多或少甚至随时准备劝架了。  
这是有什么误会？  
杰森在心里对他们几个耸耸肩：拜托，你们看看人，我杰森·陶德难道还能威胁到别人的人身安全吗？  
“很高兴见到你，杰森。”格雷森的回答很拘谨，听起来没有他说的那么高兴。哦，他认识杰森。  
他当然认识杰森了。得到韦恩慈善基金资助得以入学的超级聪明人，不可不知道韦恩捡回家里来的慈善项目。  
“你认识我，这可真是光荣。”好吧——杰森对自己承认——不知道为什么对着这个家伙，突然就是不能好声好气地讲话了。也许其他人对他的预测也并没有那么偏离现实。  
杰森把重心从左脚换到右脚，整理了一下心情，再重新开口：“难得休假，与其一个人抱着书呆在角落里，不如和我们一起坐到温暖的炉边来？”  
很好。杰森对自己点点头，虽然说不上完美地邀约，但是至少比刚才友好多了。  
格雷森透过他大大的镜片仔细看着杰森的脸，似乎想从杰森身上找出别的什么来，却失败了，看起来有点失望，但是他最终点点头，示意杰森松开他的草稿纸：“认识的人都叫我迪克。”说完他绕过杰森，走向炉火边的人们。  
“嗨，迪克，很高兴认识你。”刚刚那个抢答成功的姜黄色头发少年第一个说，迪克对他微笑了一下。  
神使鬼差地，杰森也赶紧说道：“嘿，迪克，我也，很高兴认识你。”少见地磕绊了一下，而迪克对所有人都微笑着回应之后，却回过头来看杰森，微微皱着眉头。  
“好吧。”迪克咕哝着。  
这可真让人摸不着头脑。  
杰森虽然刚才不是很温和，平时也算不上个人见人爱的主，但是不知道是不是错觉，看起来温和内向的这位格雷森，就好像有点在针对他一样。  
“我——”我哪里惹到你了吗？杰森的话才刚刚开头，就被打断，初恋还是现在进行时的比尔非常喜欢大呼小叫：“格雷森！哦，我可以叫你迪克吗？”得到了允许之后，“迪克！我们一直想和你说说话，好吧，也不能说是我们所有人，但是至少我和杰森非常想，不不不，杰森不要瞪我，我早就发现你想和全世界蓝眼睛的家伙说说话，你看！格雷、迪克也是蓝眼睛！”所有人转过头去，在视线的焦点处，迪克有点不自在地眨着他那双蓝到要命的大眼睛。  
“呃……你对蓝眼睛有什么……”迪克终于对着杰森挤出半句话来，而杰森先一步跳了起来。  
“比尔！他是男的！”  
“我们对男人喜欢男人也没啥意见。”“对，没错。”“不如说很欢迎两个帅哥在一起。”“啊！？”“这样就少了两个竞争对手和我们抢女人了。”“哦哦，那确实不错。”几个人七嘴八舌地越说越远，杰森跺了下地，把他们的注意力重新引到自己身上：“我的初恋叫罗宾！我美丽的小鸟！你们看看他！到底哪里像可爱的小鸟！”  
这很不礼貌，但是大家打量着迪克。  
少年尽管比杰森矮半头，但是并不娇小，校服在他身上显得稍有点宽大，但是仍然可以看出他身材匀称而健美。  
他的眼睛虽然好看，他那副大大的镜框却有些土气。而致命一击是他那头有点乱糟糟的自来卷头发。超过了一般短发的长度却也没到达长发的优雅。显得他整个人十分没精神。  
但是如果好好收拾一下，他会是个美人。  
“而且他叫迪克！不是叫罗宾！”  
杰森总结陈词说。其他人终于决定放过他。点点头算是默认了，只有迪克被擅自拉入话题又被擅自结束话题，却从头到尾没向他解释前因后果。  
“什么？”他歪歪头问。  
该死，他看起来有点可爱。而且他习惯性地咬了咬嘴唇。看起来很柔软，让人不禁想——  
不，什么都不要想。  
都怪比尔，杰森现在变得有点不太对劲百分之百是他提起那个话题的错。  
不知道自己为什么就被杰森瞪视的比尔决定负起责任来为迪克答疑解惑，“杰森一直在找他在梦里遇到的初恋。”  
“不是在梦里！”杰森抗议说。  
“你都不记得那个人的名字。”  
“我说了叫罗宾！”  
比尔耸耸肩，显然其他人也不把这个解释当作什么有价值的线索：“你说你管那个人叫罗宾，那不一定就是名字，也可能是个外号啊，杰森。”  
杰森想过这个可能。但他不是很想承认这可能。因为外号这种东西，随着叫的人不同有可能发生改变。而他的线索只剩下那么点儿了。如果罗宾只是个随时会被抛下的外号而已。他永远不可能找到他的小鸟。  
杰森闷闷不乐地坐回沙发，他的朋友们却完全不以为意地继续着话题：“所以他就试图把每个长得好看的蓝眼睛套到‘罗宾’身上试试看，然后他坚信总有一个会让他觉得‘没有错’。”  
“这哥们儿是个已经濒临灭绝的浪漫主义。”  
当坐在杰森左边的人这么评价说时，除了杰森和迪克的所有人都点了点头。  
“那么，迪克你恋爱过吗？你的初恋是什么样？”还是没有逃过，就好像凡是进了这个圈子就一定要讲讲才能和他们拉近距离。杰森情不自禁开始思考，他们这一群人究竟是怎么会这么喜欢恋爱话题。难道这就是人们说的青春期吗？  
可是青春期的男孩们不是应该更加下流吗？说点荤段子，交头接耳着偷偷窃笑。  
为什么这群人这么纯爱？  
迪克想了想：“我吗？”然后他笑了笑，坐在他正对面的杰森觉得他就是在看自己，然后迪克说，“那个人有着一对儿可爱的小翅膀，和一个光环。”  
啊？  
“迪克，你的初恋是天使吗？”  
好极了，杰森在过度幻想和过分浪漫这两点上竟然输给了别人。  
迪克举起杯子来喝水。  
杰森打赌他在杯子后面偷偷笑了。  
  
一群人火热地聊着天直到渐渐困了，东倒西歪地在沙发上打起了呼。杰森没想到他能和迪克如此谈得来，眼皮子渐渐开始打架的时候他终于握住迪克的手含糊地道了晚安准备回宿舍。  
但是迪克回握了。  
“杰森。”不知道是在梦里，还是在现实，迪克说：“如果你不是你就好了。”  
杰森没来得及问这到底是什么意思，就已经一头倒进自己的被窝睡着了。  
  
“杰森，醒醒，杰森。”熟悉的声音在呼唤他。这是他一年来不断在做的梦。  
但是现在仔细听来，这个声音很像最近才刚刚交谈过的一个人。  
杰森睁开眼，视线的角度回到了幼年时代。他穿着那身唱诗班特制的服装，背后的小翅膀和竖起来的光环支架说实话很碍事。杰森记得他和罗宾是在他结束了唱诗班活动之后相遇的。所以到目前为止还和以前梦到的一样。  
他回过头去找呼唤自己的人，一边默念着不要是迪克不要是迪克不要是迪克。  
站在那里的是个穿着青色大衣围着绿色围巾的小男孩。  
没有土气的眼镜，黑色的短发并没有乱成一团也没有被放任生长。  
蓝色的眼睛，可爱的笑容。  
是迪克。  
杰森告诉自己这都怪比尔，这一切不可能是出自于他的回忆。他只是个青春期青少年，遇到了一个漂亮的男孩，就假装这个漂亮男孩就是自己心心念念的初恋。  
与其要这样欺骗自己，还不如干脆来一场把迪克压在床上搞得天翻地覆的春梦比较划算。  
年幼的迪克对杰森这番苦恼却毫不知情，兀自开心地笑着，递给杰森一张纸：“你要来呀，我等你。”  
年幼的杰森紧紧握住手里的纸，一种杰森一直不断在温故的不舍用了上来。  
“我一定会去的，罗宾。”他伸出手握住迪克的手。那不是一双普通孩童的后，它们粗糙而有力。  
是迪克的手。  
杰森震惊地看着他们相握的手。  
年幼的迪克的手看起来仍然幼小。但是摸起来和迪克一模一样。  
杰森仔细看了看手里的纸，那是一张马戏团的票，上面写着“飞翔的格雷森”。杰森知道那张票。  
那是他一直珍视地随身携带的票。他只是不记得从哪里得来的。票上写的表演的前一天，他从楼梯上跌了下来，换来了头上的一块疤，一段模糊的记忆，和被送去儿童帮助中心的资格。想也知道是谁把他推下楼梯的。  
迪克同他道过别，松开手正要离开。  
杰森转而想要再把他捞回来，却没有成功。  
迪克的蓝眼睛在圣诞节的雪夜里明晃晃的，杰森突然意识到。  
那双眼睛和现在一样。  
迪克还记得他。  
迪克在等他，但他没有出现。  
迪克再次遇到他，但他不记得了。  
“如果你不是你就好了。”  
如果杰森不是杰森，不是十年前和他一起度过圣诞节的那个男孩就好了。只是一个意气相投、聊得来的朋友就好了。  
不是那个让他等，又把他忘了的人就好了。  
该死。  
杰森连滚带爬地从床上蹦起来。  
无视室友对他发出的噪音的抗议，冲了出去。实际上他连迪克住哪里都不知道。  
但是运气好，或者就像命运的指引，在被他仍在公共休息室睡得东倒西歪的朋友边上，他找到了裹着毯子，靠着炉火看书的迪克。  
迪克的眼镜有点滑下来。他越过眼镜去看杰森。  
火光映在他的脸上明明灭灭，他带着一点微笑又似乎有些困扰的表情看向杰森：“怎么了？”  
此时他把他蓬乱的头发向后别，露出了更多的脸。  
糟了。  
杰森听到自己心跳的声音。  
这个器官就好像沉寂了许久，今天终于突然开始超功率运转。  
有个人在他的体内大喊：“没有错！”  
他的小鸟，他的罗宾。他甜蜜的、梦幻的初恋。  
他还在现在进行时的初恋。  
“啊。”杰森一时间支吾了，有太多的话想说，最后他猛地开口：“我竟然就是那个天使！？”  
声音太大了把这个休息室的人都吵醒了。  
杰森·陶德成为天使的第一天。是圣诞节。  
  
  
end

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢培根根@五倍根号四 https://weibo.com/u/2664980375的生贺图！  
> 我永远喜欢小男孩（捧心）  
> 请猛戳链接：https://m.weibo.cn/2664980375/4580899608068412  
> 和  
> https://m.weibo.cn/3172606171/4586141846610790
> 
> ps，  
> 她画画时的bgm是加贺谷玲的《one night》  
> 我构思杰森的角度也是这个bgm，但是构思迪克的时候突然采用霉霉的《last christmas》，文名也取自这首


End file.
